


When he walked silently away

by Lattechi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattechi/pseuds/Lattechi
Summary: Three times (or four) she was annoyed his curiosity, and once she got curious instead.





	1. 上

1.

Uhura第一次看见Kirk是在开学典礼上，作为三年级的学员，她当然有必要去承担一些照顾新入学学生的责任（事实上，她只是不得不去听那些千篇一律的空洞演讲）。所有人都穿着一模一样的红色学院制服，可Jim Kirk并不是一个会被淹没进人群的个体——金发碧眼，漂亮脸蛋和永远挂着的笑，举手投足映射着“I’m fucking fantastic”的自信，这足够吸引眼球了。

Uhura本来也不想看他的，她讨厌像个花痴小女生一样盯着那些蜜糖男孩以及围绕此作出一系列不切实际的幻想。遗憾的是，Gaila是这样的存在——她永远这样；猎户座人热爱荷尔蒙，毫无底线的。所以红发姑娘正在往下拽她的紧身衣，并且用手肘撞了撞Uhura，朝着那个新生的方向努努嘴。  
“饶了我吧。”Uhura翻了个白眼，“指挥学院一年级新生James T. Kirk，爱荷华人——我知道这是你的最爱款，早在入学名单上帮你看过了。”  
Gaila的视线并没有落在她身上，但是声音掺了蜜：“噢，最爱你了宝贝。”  
Uhura再一次翻了个白眼。

巧的是，这时候一直双手插在兜里的新生学员像是大老远就能够听见这段谈话似的，转过身来并且朝着她们的方向摆了摆手，露出那个——怎么说来着——金子般的笑容。  
“天。”Gaila对此十分受用，再一次用手肘捣捣她，“你看见没他的眼睛——上一次我看见这种蓝还是在埃多尔星球上，你知道的，他们的海。”女孩利用自己无人可挡的荷尔蒙攻势回了一个暗示性相当强的笑，Uhura看见Kirk也心领神会地眨了眨眼睛，然后将目光放回到主席台上。

“天。”Uhura发出了同方才Gaila一模一样的叹息，克制住自己又想翻白眼的冲动。刚来学院第一天，就对一个不知姓名甚至离得那么远的陌生人做出性暗示（她理所当然相信她的好朋友会将这位人士收入麾下）——这些人到底是为了什么来到联邦最优秀的星舰学院？

 

不过她的腹诽没有持续太久，别的事情抓住了她的注意力：台下雷动的掌声提醒了今天她最期待的重头戏——Spock教授的上台发言。她就是为了这个才来到熙熙攘攘的嘈杂现场的，毕竟能听见Spock教授讲述课程以外话题的机会实在是少之又少，更何况他的课堂总是人满为患。  
Spock教授拥有与每一个瓦肯人相同的无起伏语调声线，它们充斥着大量谨密且严肃的复杂书面词汇（最催眠的那种），但他无疑是学院最受欢迎的教授之一——那句话怎么说来着？只要你优秀，并且你好看。

没错，Uhura和每一个上过逻辑导论课、瓦肯-罗慕兰风俗比较选修课的学生同样，对瓦肯教授充满了崇拜了敬仰。也许她的那份里添加了一点爱慕之类的玩意儿，谁知道呢。Spock教授走上演讲台，毫无悬念的，将被Gaila讽刺为“毫不懂时尚元素”的学院制服穿得一丝不苟，并且完美地佩戴瓦肯发型、瓦肯眉毛与瓦肯表情。  
但他站在目光海洋的中央，站在晴空和阳光下，脊背直挺，声音平稳，一切的一切无疑是完美的。

Uhura在这演讲声里无意瞥见方才那位风流新生，他也同样专注地望着台上，抿着嘴唇。只可惜离得太远，Uhura看不清他的表情。

 

2.

Uhura对于语言有着天生的感识性和灵敏度，在目前已经学习的57种语言里，几乎还没有什么可以难倒她的，哪怕是最为复杂多变的维古辛语，她的成绩也从未低过B+。因此，在Spock教授的古瓦肯语/Surak诗词赏析课中，她当然是他最优秀的学生。

除了探讨学习上的问题之外，Uhura还成为了Spock的助教，与他有更多工作上的联系，偶尔他们还会一同在学院的食堂用餐。尽管Uhura真的无法忍受Plomeek汤的寡淡，但她的心底还是有着小小的雀跃——当然，她不打算在他们还在学院的时期将这种关系更进一步，还有一年她就要毕业了，到那时再向Spock教授表达心意也不迟——哪怕瓦肯人在感情上迟钝得像木头。

新学期开始后的第三个月，Uhura惊讶地在诗词赏析课的教室里发现坐在最后一排的James Kirk。这让她有些不悦，她对这家伙从第一次见面起就没什么好印象，更别说第三个星期以后，Kirk无节制放电的名声响彻全校——于Uhura而言，“臭名昭著”应该是个更好的形容词。  
不过与她想象的不同，Gaila并没有在典礼结束以后就立刻和Kirk干柴烈火——事实上，后来也没有。在安慰沮丧的猎户女孩儿时Uhura也有些微纳闷，不过这项可不能在她这儿拿多一点加分。

“你为什么会在这儿？”作为助教，她有驱逐“闲杂人等”的义务。Uhura走到趴在窗边小憩的Kirk旁边，PADD不轻不重磕在他的桌子上，“这不是可以旁听的选修课。并且，Surak诗词赏析只为三年级以上的学员开放。”同样，Spock教授也从不教授三年级以下的课程。瓦肯科学院的杰出外派研究人员当然不该为愣头青们浪费才华。  
被惊扰了睡眠Kirk也并不恼，挂上友好的笑容，眨掉蓝眼睛里的困意，“也许我是破格录取的呢？”  
Spock教授从不为任何人“破格”。Uhura居高临下地瞧他：“你有学过古瓦肯语吗？”  
“你是指正规地上课吗？”Kirk这句话念得又快又轻，以至于Uhura只注意到后面半句，“那么……没有。”

Uhura认为自己并没有将不屑表现得太明显——应该没有。她转身打算走到自己总坐的第一排，这个不知天高地厚的家伙过会儿就等着承受沉默的瓦肯之怒吧；Spock最讨厌有不自量力的学生打扰他的教学进度。他会把嘴唇抿成薄而紧绷的一条直线，眉心微微皱起，那是瓦肯人发怒的前兆。Uhura总坐在最前面，她观察得很清楚。

“Istau nash-veh tu-gluvau lu du sa'awek il svi'mu'gel'es,tauraun ha'ge-tu hasu. ”  
Kirk忽然低声念出这一句来。声音不大，柔和而动听，像是面前有一汪清澈温软的溪水，又好似对着枕边爱人轻言絮语。  
Uhura的脚步被钉住了。除了一些热爱古文化的瓦肯人和罗慕兰人以外，她还从未在外星家伙口中听过发音如此标准的高立克式瓦肯语。  
她没有回头，Kirk在她身后补充了一句（她猜他大概耸了耸肩）：“我爱这句。唔……应该算是最爱。”

Uhura把PADD抱紧些，走向教室前方。

/

也许这小子在什么不知名的地方学过一点古瓦肯语皮毛，反正什么语言都一样，听多了总能说的。当Spock教授走进教室之后Uhura已经将这个小插曲抛之脑后了。不过，令她更加疑惑的是，Spock教授像往常一样环视教室一周之后并没有任何其他反应，没有挑眉，没有问这个不速之客的身份，甚至——Uhura想，他的目光都没有在Jim Kirk那儿多停留一秒。

Kirk不发言，没有任何多余的小动作，也不像是为了哪个高年级的漂亮学员才来无所事事——他是真的来学习Surak。并且，他在这门课上的表现非常优秀，测试成绩无懈可击——当Uhura头一回失去了第一名的桂冠后，她纡尊降贵走到他旁边，屈起手指敲敲桌子，不过眼睛并不看向他。  
“我得承认，你在这门课上比我更有天分。”她说。

出于某种不知名的原因，从那以后Kirk对她开始变得好奇起来。倒也没有围着她打转，他观察，无声而低调。Uhura想，那无非是浪荡男孩的献殷勤方式之一，反正男孩们想要吸引注意力的方式总是千奇百怪的。  
直到有一天下课，Kirk终于如她预想中“主动出击”了，将她堵在门口，盯着她的眼睛，非戏非恼，口吻只是纯粹的好奇：  
“你是不是……喜欢Spock教授？”  
“不关你事。”Uhura从不惧怕调戏，也不畏怯挑衅，勇敢地盯回去。

“你喜欢他。”Kirk歪着头，撅着嘴，“我看得出来。”  
哪怕配合上这样的动作，可他的表情大约算是寡淡，仿佛在单纯而客观地描述事实——事实的确如此。

哪怕事实的确如此。Uhura一甩长长的马尾离开了，不想再理会他。她走得太快，以至于没有看见等到Spock教授也从教室走出以后，Kirk若有所思的表情。

——————  
注：Kirk所说的瓦肯语来源于豆瓣（https://www.douban.com/group/topic/49524630/），意为“当你陷入孤独或黑暗时，我愿成为惊人的光芒，出现在你面前。”（译：Pelli）  
无授权引用，致歉。


	2. 中

3.

第五个月的一天，Uhura被迫和Kirk一起吃了顿饭。  
是的，“被迫”。

Spock教授不知道从哪儿习得新的教学经验，突发奇想认为“适当分组学习交流心得有助于更好地参悟Vanu-Zukitan”——原话如此。尽管Uhura后排那个克林贡人不满地抱怨了句“这好像是在幼儿园”，但所有人还是不得不接受这样的安排。这也是为什么Uhura在教室里环顾一周后，看见和她的位置几乎成对角线的Jim Kirk挥着PADD冲她微笑，并且蓝眼睛里依旧氤氲着好奇。  
她的目光回到自己的PADD上，虚拟影像上插着腰的Kirk形象也同样在笑。Uhura有些恼火，说不上来是源自Kirk这坚持不懈的无声打探，还是只是单纯地因为和这家伙分到了一个组。

（注：Vanu-Zukitan，即“典礼式书写系统”。书面瓦肯语中最为华丽繁复的形式，传承了瓦肯语言在上古时代的某些象形性质。这套字母被用于大多数的碑铭、官方的法律或家族文书以及所有的文学巨著。这也是Surak和他的信徒们在他们的写作中使用过的书写形式。相关资料见新浪博客（blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_48550d960101gosq.html））

不过Nyota Uhura从来都是个公私分明的人，她当然不会因为对组员的私人不满而影响到整个小组的成绩。在发音和流畅度上她与Kirk是班级里数一数二的优秀学生，他们理应在这次实践活动中取得A+。

当初Kirk在她身后流利地念出那句古瓦肯诗句小小地震惊到了Uhura，而如今姑娘更为疑惑的是，这家伙根本不懂语法、不懂学习语言的规则——他只是能说、并且能把古瓦肯语说得母语般流畅——就仿佛他在那个炙热的星球上生活  
过许多年似的。  
当然，Uhura很快就打消了这种猜测的念头。这个带着有些俏皮的中北部口音、一看就是在爱荷华田地上疯长起来的、金发碧眼标准“美国甜心”式的男孩，怎么可能受得了瓦肯逻辑的拘束。

Kirk是自由的。他像是波涛里的一尾鱼，唯有海水可以网住他。

/

一次课下学习后正巧到了午饭时间，Kirk理所当然邀请美丽的女士共进午餐。如果说Uhura从前还对他有所提防——毕竟不正经的家伙总让人担忧——不过现在他们可是比classmates更深厚一层的teammates的关系了，这时候再拒绝，似乎不太妥当。Uhura想，在地球人的风俗里，没有拒绝你的伙伴仅是请你吃顿饭的理由。

他们坐在临近学校那幢联邦濒危植物培养大楼下面的露天餐厅，Uhura要了一份蔬菜沙拉和鸡茸蘑菇汤，而Kirk——Kirk点了一盘她叫不上名字的瓦肯面食。那玩意儿长得像面包，吃起来却有种干柴的味道；她尝过一次，再也不希求第二次。她知道那团焦糊糊的东西有多么难吃，连Gaila曾经约会过的号称可以吃光虫洞的那个红彤彤外星人，都无法吃下第三口，可令她讶异的是，Kirk吃得很——自如。很熟悉。就好像他只是吃了一盘普通的意大利肉酱面，而不是黝黑发霉的木头。  
她开始感到好奇了。

这好奇让她忘记了自己的礼仪，直到Kirk从盘中抬起头来，不太好意思地朝她笑了笑：“抱歉，我吃东西的时候总是这样，地震了都发现不了。”他看见Uhura的目光一直盯着他的餐盘，于是礼貌地把它往女孩的方向推了推，“你想要尝尝看吗？”  
当然不。Uhura摆摆手，连沙拉都吃不下了：“这个……我以为人类不会喜欢它的味道的。”  
她清楚地看见Kirk眼神中闪过一丝欣喜：“哈。我就知道不是我的味觉坏掉了。瓦肯人的品味真奇特，是吧？”  
“你为什么要尝试他们的食物？”Uhura问，“明明餐厅和复制机有那么多山珍海味可供选择。”  
“学习一个星球的文化，食物可是必不可少的环节。”

Uhura原本想指出，作为一年级生，Kirk若是想修瓦肯星相关的东西，理应去Soreen讲师那儿，而不是和三年级一起。Soreen老师是个少见的体型圆润的瓦肯人，同样，少见的性格温和，Uhura对他印象不错——当然，比Spock教授还是要差一些的。

她张了张嘴，还未发声，Kirk的PADD忽然响了起来。他抹了抹嘴冲她做了个抱歉的手势，摁下视讯许可，嘴角弯起快乐的弧度：“嗨。我正与美丽的女士共进午餐，发生什么了伙计们？”

他没有刻意遮挡画面，从Uhura的角度也看得见，视讯的另一端是两个年轻人，一位亚裔，一位鬈发，显然与Kirk熟稔已久。在三个人敲定下周末的一次聚会之后Kirk结束了通讯，PADD回到了待机画面。  
Uhura发誓她不是有意而为的。她只是视力太好，瞥见了Kirk的壁纸——那是……Spock教授？  
即使所有瓦肯男性都是同样的发型发色，Uhura也不会将她的导师认错。

小小的、先前在她心底种下的疑云开始膨胀起来。她学着Spock那样挑起单边眉毛——遗憾的是失败了。她清清嗓子，单刀直入：“你也喜欢Spock教授。”肯定句。同时，她也没有将自己的那份好感否认。  
将另一个人的照片设置成自己通讯器的壁纸，这连她身为一个女孩子都觉得有些羞赧。可Kirk居然就这么大剌剌放出来，可真是不怕任何人挑刺。

Kirk挑了挑左边眉毛（和Spock教授一样，而且动作十分自然）知道她看见了自己的壁纸，并没有遮掩，也没有再一次展示壁纸，站起身来，笑眯眯地回答：“没有人不喜欢Spock。”  
Uhura意识到他说的是“Spock”，而非“Spock”教授。

他拉开椅子，“我还有事，先走了。午餐很愉快，再见Nyota。”  
“Uhura。”  
“好的，Nyota。”

 

4.

Uhura终于意识到，Kirk感兴趣的并非Gaila也并非自己——所谓的Surak诗词课，这家伙根本就是冲着Spock教授来的。  
即便最初的反感阶段以及过去，她在两个多月的相处中逐渐了解Kirk，了解到这是一位英勇、聪颖而乐观的年轻人。但他从来不敛于自己的姣好外表并用它来无差别放射荷尔蒙——这样的事实，让她在“恋爱伴侣”这一项中依然给了Kirk很低的分数。

Uhura觉得她有必要去提醒一下Spock教授。如果Jim Kirk真的想要引诱他的话。以学生——助手——或是朋友的身份？也不是说这样就意味着Spock教授已经承认他们是朋友了。

Gaila在寝室涂着鲜红的指甲油，并且用着新买的离子烘干器：“我觉得你并不喜欢你的瓦肯教授。”  
如果说猎户座女孩想要说Spock对她无意，她也并不否认，可是反过来自己对他的感情——“你为什么这么说？”  
Gaila翘起手指，左看看右瞅瞅：“如果你真的喜欢Spock，那么，在有人来跟你抢他的时候你应该感觉愤怒——你从来都是那种敢爱敢恨的女孩儿。”她望向她，“可我并没有发现你曾对James发怒过。你生他的气吗？”  
Uhura还未回答，Gaila又添了一句：“你只是对James好奇。比你想象中还要好奇这两个人未来的走向。”

Uhura不回答了。她不知道该说些什么，Gaila说的有道理，她又不能承认她真的——就那么有道理。

是的，她的确好奇。她好奇如果Spock教授得知学生将自己的照片设置为壁纸后会不会大发雷霆，好奇他会不会好奇有人如此了解自己星球的古语言——这话说起来有些拗口，不过的确是这样，并且，Spock从未表现过对这位天赋异禀的学生的关心。  
同样，Kirk更怪。如果他爱慕的对象真的是Spock教授，那么为什么她从未见过他们单独呆在一起过？Kirk甚至不曾借口教学问题找过Spock说话。

男孩们，太奇怪了。


	3. 下

/

Uhura坐在学院这家最负盛名的咖啡厅里，翻着一本从阅览室借来的珍贵纸质杂志，享受着美妙的口琴咖啡——这名字是那个身材瘦小的安多利咖啡师起的，她说这是因为希望这类咖啡品尝起来能够有在味蕾跳跃的口感。她有一双近乎透明、却总是神采奕奕的眼睛。

在从桌子上再一次端起咖啡时，前面的椅子被谁拉开了，有几个人在离她不远处坐下来。Uhura捕捉到熟悉的身影：背对着自己的是Kirk，而在他对面坐下的则是之前曾在短暂视讯中见过的两个年轻人——如果Uhura没有记错的话，二年级生Sulu和一年级生Chekov。  
好奇在她的心头盘旋；Uhura试图让自己摆起杂志遮住脸的动作没那么刻意，躲在这屏障后面偷偷观察他们。  
她开始有些能理解当初Kirk对她那些无声的探查了。

他们看起来像是在等什么人，离得有些远，Uhura并不能听见他们的交谈内容。亚裔青年是个讲冷笑话的个中好手，一遍遍将另外两个人逗地前仰后合而我自岿然不动，Kirk大笑不止，连肩膀都在抖动。  
接着，Chekov似乎是看见什么人走过来，远远地朝他挥手；Uhura没有移开视线，直到那位他们等待的人来到面前——确切地说，是走到Kirk的背后、她的对面。

Uhura惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
那是Spock教授。Spock便是那边的三剑客一直在等的那个人。

Sulu和Chekov同Spock友好地打了招呼，Spock点点头，然后Kirk向后仰起头，送上一个大大的、亲密无间的微笑。是的，亲密无间——Uhura的胃忽然缩紧了——从前那些在课堂里，Kirk对Spock所展现出的那些疏离的、甚至有些狡黠的笑容都是假象，就好像玩“陌生人游戏”什么的，然而事实上他们一定熟识已久——  
接下来的一幕更是让她惊的合不了下巴。

即使咖啡馆里灯光昏暗，但她还是看得见那些小细节：Kirk将手反搭在肩上，然后，以讨厌肢体接触为名的瓦肯人居然自然而然将自己的手伸过去握住他的；如果她没有看错，那么Spock还轻轻抚摸着Kirk的手指。  
没错，如此自然而然，就好像这样的动作他们早就重复过成千上万次。  
就好像这样的动作，在瓦肯那儿不代表别的亲密含义什么的。

坐在他们对面的另外两个人也没有表现出丝毫奇异，只是邀请Spock坐下来，加入他们的话题。  
就好像Spock和Kirk刚才在他们面前，没有交换一个轻描淡写、却让人难以忽视的轻吻那样。

Uhura想她明白了。她终于得以明了，为何Kirk的瓦肯语如此流利，为何Spock教授从不对这个优秀的不速之客有什么别的情绪，为什么Kirk一直对她抱有友好而客气的好奇——原来他们才是一对儿，她竟然一直没注意过这两个人望向彼此时眼里的情绪，明明汹涌翻滚如海浪，她居然忽视了。

她想起第一次与Kirk的对话，后者念出那句诗，语调是罕见的柔情。  
心里若是不藏着对另一个人的深切爱意，又怎么能繁复错综的词节念成低低的吟唱？

她无疾而终的暗恋，是该画上一个句点。

对于三个月来那两个家伙有意无意将她当作傻瓜一样隐瞒或是扭曲事实（实际上并非如此，可她想此刻她有权任性那么一下），她并不感到悲伤或者气愤，长久以来的好奇、纠结、疑惑让她心里微澜不息，像是吃了颗超强劲薄荷糖后又喝下一整瓶冰波子汽水，无数小小的粒子在胸腔里跳舞，噼里啪啦地告诉她，噢，Nyota，你可真是个傻瓜。

男孩们啊，可真讨厌。

 

＋1.

在乘穿梭机去往小杜克星度假的旅程上，Uhura抱着PADD阅读着Gaila的邮件。她的好室友进行了前线调查，并且即时反馈回来最新信息。

“老天，Nyota，你敢相信吗，James和Spock教授居然已经结婚了——而且是，四年前！在Kirk满18岁生日的那天。而这四年里James一直在瓦肯科学院学习，取得了学位证之后才来到咱们学院继续学习。”  
四年前，也是Spock正式成为学院教授的时候。

“他们俩可是从小就认识啊，七岁定下的婚约——其实也不能算是婚约。Sulu说，那是瓦肯木头们需要在小时候完成的一种链接。哇哦，这可是了不起的青梅竹马事件。”  
幸运的小混蛋James Kirk。

“听小Pasha说，Spock教授说他俩可是T——T——什么来着，呃，你知道我不擅长外语的。总之，在标准语中是soulmate的意思。这些尖耳朵神棍，居然还信灵魂伴侣这一套，真有意思，哈？”  
她当然知道那个词，T’hy’la，比瓦肯星上任何一种珍宝更珍贵的存在。那是挚友、手足、爱人，是灵魂彼端令人战栗、无与伦比的回响。

“医务室新来的那个实习医生——那个总是看起来不开心的帅哥，五官都快纠到一块儿去了，他的声音听起来随时可能要吐；他问我，现在的年轻恋人相见是不是还会用’吾爱’来互相称呼？”  
不，不会。起码地球人不这样。上帝啊，“吾爱”——Spock教授私下里原来会使用如此情意绵绵——深情到肉麻的称呼吗？

“我这儿有一些James和他男朋友，不，应该说，和他丈夫的照片，如果你想要，我会发给你，当然，在我结束下一场约会之后。旅途愉快甜心，爱你。”  
好吧，这个荷尔蒙成天晕晕乎乎找不着方向的姑娘。  
好吧，这些精力无限的、可恶的、恩爱的男孩们。  
她还是好好享受这趟旅程吧。

Uhura关掉PADD，拉下遮光板，决定让自己丢进一场美妙的睡眠里。她刚刚阖上眼，就听见周围乒乒乓乓一阵响，恼人的苏格兰口音出现在她旁边——  
“嗨，抱歉，请问这儿是我的座位吗？”

她摘下墨镜，面色不悦转过头来。

 

FIN


	4. 番外

1）

“不。”  
Kirk说。他正忙着背部服帖着沙发，而臀部以下则九十度倒立倚在墙上，手里拿着PADD捣捣戳戳——确切来说，正从一大堆Spock稀奇古怪的照片中挑选合适的一张。没人知道他是怎么拍下那些诡异镜头的。

“脚放下来，Jim，那不合规矩。”Spock坐在他旁边，一点一点剥着橘子。其中一瓣喂给张开嘴“啊——”的地球人。  
地球人转过头来，还嚼着清香满溢的水果，蓝眼睛遥遥望着坐在沙发另一边的女人：“我可以吗，妈妈？”  
Amanda微笑：“Jim愿意如何都可以。”她也正剥着橘子，“不过，你真的不想去星舰学院吗？那儿可是联邦最好的地方。”  
Kirk嘟着嘴：“不，它不会有瓦肯科学院更棒。我不想和一群没有逻辑的椰子一起上课。”他又重新看向Spock，并且发起puppy eyes攻势。

他们已经相识14.8个年头、结婚3.5年，遗憾的是，Spock仍不能对此免疫。所以他选择不去承受来自Kirk的哦老天求求你——答应我吧——目光。他慢条斯理将橘子皮放在果盘上：“不尽然。学院里，我的学生中，也同样有非常优秀的存在。并不是所有人都是，如你所言，’没有逻辑的椰子’。”  
“当初你可是这么说我的。”Kirk仍然没有忘怀他们幼年时期的初遇。永远都不原谅那一年的Spock，永不。  
“别这么孩子气，Jim。”Spock决定抛出杀手锏——向Amanda求助，“母亲，我想您是比我更加适合说服Jim的选择。”

Amanda把剥好的橘子推向他们，微微笑：“Jim，甜心，看着我。”  
“我需要把脚放下来——坐正吗，妈妈？”  
“不用，你想怎么躺着都行，亲爱的。现在听我说，”她棕色的眸子里温柔之间掺了丁点狡黠，“你不想听听Spock讲课是什么样子吗？他在星舰学院教授Surak的诗词，是的，就是你从小背到大的那些东西。你完全可以去修一门三年级的课程。”

“听Spock讲课？”Kirk的眼睛亮了起来。他立刻放下双腿从沙发上坐起来，尽管速度过快以至于产生了一丝晕眩，“哇哦。”他浮出一丝期待，“听上去是个非常有意思的选择。”  
他从沙发上站起来，走到Spock的正对面弯下腰叼走他手中剩下的全部橘子：“好吧，我决定接受这个提议了。”

 

2）

从瓦肯星坐穿梭机到地球真是一段无比漫长的过程。尽管他们拥有更高速的飞船这一选项，可通过开辟的特定通道乘坐穿梭机可以看见全程美丽的宇宙景象——那是Kirk的最爱，也是为什么他现在坐的腰酸背痛的原因。

而一旁在PADD上构建新的全息模型的Spock看起来没有丝毫不适。就好像硬邦邦地困在一个狭小箱子里几个小时一点都不痛苦什么的。  
“停止在座位上扭动，Jim。”Spock没有抬头，语气也并非责备，“你正在过分表达你的不满。别像个婴儿，这是你的选择——在你拒绝了我乘坐巴肯号的提议之后。”  
“那是因为之前没有过这样的体验嘛。”Kirk打了个呵欠，“你不难受吗？从开始到现在一直保持这样的姿势，你知不知道你特别像个雕塑？”  
“瓦肯人从幼年起就被要求如是保持姿态。你理应清楚，ashayam，我仍记得你在9.3岁时被T’Puk导师惩罚的事情。”Spock弯出一个小小的笑，“一切都——可以说，历历在目。”

Kirk可一点都不想回想了，那次他被严厉的女老师惩罚，趴在地上双手贴在裤边、双腿并拢、脸颊也得贴着地面长达40分钟，Stonn那混蛋可没少拿这个嘲笑他。尽管最后Amanda牵着Spock出现了——天神降临般拯救仿佛找不着家的小狗的他。

“抱抱，Spock。”他张开双臂，转向他的丈夫。  
“不抱抱，Jim。”他的丈夫轻柔而坚定地回绝了他。  
“为什么嘛。”Kirk坚持着那个动作，不大高兴地撅起嘴。  
Spock终于愿意把目光注视向他；Spock挑了挑眉：“我假定你意识到我们正处于公共场合。”  
“联邦可没有哪一个条例规定公共场所不能抱抱。瓦肯有吗？”

“我的母星有无此规定，你很清楚，ashayam。”Spock看着他，目光柔和，像个父亲无奈地看着任性的儿子；虽然Kirk并不情愿总被他当成小孩儿：毕竟以各自母星的标准计算，他已经是个成年了，而Spock不是。但Spock总这样，从小就装成熟。Spock说：“预计还有2.44个标准时到达目的地，Jim，你可以做到忍耐。”  
“好吧。”人类决定将瓦肯人的PADD抢过来玩儿。

他将时间耗费在一个无聊的虚拟培养kihz-wee花的游戏上，而Spock进入短暂的冥想。但这冥想并没有持续太久，Kirk又——以Sarek的话来说——有了新的鬼点子。  
Kirk兴奋地朝他挤挤眼睛：“我有个好主意，Spocky。”

 

3）

“请原谅，ashayam，恕我难以看出——用你的话，’假装我们不认识’——此种谎言有何有趣的地方。”  
“哦无聊的尖耳朵，相信我，你会知道的。”  
“我当真无从知晓。”  
“那么就告诉我，你答应还是不？”  
“……如果你执意如此。”  
“哈，相信我，你会喜欢这个主意的，宝贝。”

 

4）

“我以为，当你决意假装你我仅为师生关系后，不会要求来同宿。”Spock正靠在床头，一手从PADD上翻阅学生们的作业情况，一手慢条斯理梳理着旁边人松软的金发。  
Kirk正躺在他的大腿上，四仰八叉玩着PADD上新下载的一款游戏，并且很快因为通关而再次感到无聊：“今晚Sulu和Chekov要为了一场愚蠢的考试通个宵什么的。我一个人呆在寝室太无聊——”他转转眼睛，“而且，教师住宿的条件可比学生好太多了，真不公平。”

“从没有相对的公平。”Spock的手指流连在Kirk的头发里，享受着这难得一见的片刻安宁与亲昵，“我以为，Mr. Sulu与Mr. Chekov并非同一年级。”  
Kirk因为他的按摩而感到放松：“我也不是你教授的年级。想要修同一门课程，这并非难事。尤其对于Chekov那个小家伙；噢，他真是个见鬼的天才——他才17岁！你能相信吗，他甚至还是个未成年人。一个孩子！”  
“Jim，在你的幼年时期，你也同样被判定为智商与普逻辑思维超出于同龄人的属类。因此，无须喊叫。”  
“我没有喊叫，亲爱的。我只是想表达——他真的很聪明。如果将来我拥有自己的舰船，我需要这样的船员。”

Spock注视着PADD的双眼含上浅浅的笑意：“那么，我可以判定你已经沉醉于星际舰队的学习里了。你还抗拒当初父亲将你送来这儿学习的意图吗？”  
“噢得了吧Spocky，昨天和妈妈视讯的时候我已经表达过了——在这儿很开心！比我想象中美妙得多。”  
“不同族群之间的相处有助于你的性格完善，Jim。你是人类，需要这样广泛的社交。”  
“哈，的确，有趣极了。”Kirk干巴巴地回答，注意力并不在Spock的话上。

十年如一日的亲密无间让他们足够熟悉彼此，Spock当然不会因这语气而恼火；他了解他的丈夫。但他有另一件事不能明了：“Jim，我不能理解你为何对Uhura学员如此感兴趣。”  
“Uhura？”Kirk捉住Spock搭在自己头发上的手指，“噢，她很火辣。而且……她喜欢你。”他轻轻摩挲着瓦肯人的指尖，进行着一个不含情欲的轻吻，“你不知道吗？”  
“我对此知晓。”瓦肯人温柔地回应着，将这个吻逐渐加深，“而你知道我爱你，ashayam。始终如一。”

如果再有人说瓦肯人不会说情话，Kirk想，他一定要踹他的屁股。  
他从床上翻身而起，跨坐在他丈夫身上，低下头去吻Spock——人类的吻。春宵苦短，长夜漫漫，他们有比浪费时间更好的选择。

 

5）

Kirk第15次因为小磕小碰的擦伤来到医务室——他纯粹为了来找这个爱生气、总是黑着一张脸的实习医生玩儿。McCoy不比他大多少，却总喊他小鬼。他和McCoy比想象中更投缘，就好像认识了几十年那样。

当McCoy苦着脸掰开这小子的左手去查看那——“天杀的只是屁大一点的擦伤而已”——的伤口时，忽然感觉到有一道鹰隼般的目光正盯着自己。那是杀人视线，没错，它让他不寒而栗。  
他觉得应该提醒一下面前这个金灿灿的小子，有杀气，不过杀人视线已经来到了Kirk的身后并且——那是Spock教授？

瓦肯人将手臂轻柔却不容置疑地拦上Kirk的腰，眼瞳因占有欲和保护欲变得深而黑，声音低沉：“我想，是时候停止假装互相不认识的游戏了， T’hy’la。”

老天，他真讨厌善妒的瓦肯人。

 

END


	5. 番外2

Maleth in Heart

 

 

她抱着PADD向教室走去，一路上低着头忐忑不安，差点撞到别人。新学期的第一堂课，她知道自己可能把它看得太重了；天知道她踌躇了多久才鼓足勇气选Spock教授的课程——说真的，要不是对瓦肯文化抱有虔诚的热爱，谁会去修Surak哲学导论课呢？

她还是去了。她热爱外星语言和文化，她希望自己能够成为一名优秀的通讯官——就像她最敬仰的前辈Uhura学员那样。Uhura毋庸置疑是整个星际联邦最棒的通讯官，没有人可以忽视她的才华；她的外交辞令和手腕无可挑剔，智慧和胆识同样令人佩服；并且，这位黑珍珠一般的前辈是如此美丽——正如她所崇拜的那样，Uhura是所有通讯系学员心中的偶像。  
但她不是。她是个没什么特色的白种人，头发又浅又乱，鼻梁周围还有雀斑。她曾有幸见到过一次Uhura，在一个有名的论坛上，她攒了大半个学期的优秀学分才换来这次机会；她几乎是结结巴巴和偶像说话，而黑人女性则是微微一笑，握住她紧张到出汗的手：“你一定会成为优秀的通许官。”

正是那样一句话令她更加坚定了未来要走的路：两年之后以最优异的成绩从星舰学院毕业，并且被分配到最优秀的舰船上去，然后一步一步从一个通勤小兵升职什么的。  
而这意味着……她得听从Uhura的建议，勇敢地去上瓦肯教授的课。

Spock教授的课程只开放给三年级以上的学员，并且只有最优秀、最幸运、最有勇气（还有抗击打能力，日后她会了解的）的学生才能够选上他的课。虽然他严格又挑剔，而且分数给的一直很低，但毕业之后有他的推荐信——那就等于是任何一艘星舰没有拒绝理由的敲门砖。

好吧，亲爱的，你可以的。既然Uhura前辈可以，你当然没问题。  
她在心里给自己鼓劲儿，闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，然后推门走进教室。

/

听说Spock教授有四十来岁了，可真是一点儿都看不出来，一万多个昼夜似乎在他脸上没有留下丝毫痕迹。哦，长寿的瓦肯人。在他们的年龄里，四十岁是不是刚刚成年、还是个大孩子？

Spock教授大概是唯一一个能把黑色制服穿得像模特走秀、又如枷锁在肩的人了吧？但她不得不承认瓦肯人这样看上去的确很有魅力：他高大、挺拔又威严，从来不苟言笑，也没有什么情绪波动，就连指出他们课业中最基础和愚蠢问题的时候，也用着朗读科研报告一般的语调。  
同样，他也十分英俊。她知道他们班已经有一小半的女孩子暗恋上这位教授了——她们组成了一个小团体，成天偷拍他的照片并且上传到学校内部的论坛里。Spock教授看起来不像是会混迹于论坛里的人，否则他一定会将发帖的匿名人IP全部查找出来，并且抓到一起丢给他圈养的塞拉兽吃掉。

这个念头让她吐了吐舌头：是的，她对Spock教授可没有一点儿迷恋，她比较喜欢金发的男孩；并且Spock教授的安然淡定看上去有些吓人，她觉得她一定在教师公寓里偷偷养了许多只塞拉兽。  
真的，别笑。  
更何况她根本没有时间想这些事情：她每天把所有空暇时间都用来心无旁骛、战战兢兢畏畏缩缩完成瓦肯教授布置的繁重任务——即便如此，都已经有些力不从心了。

但她可是要成为首席通讯官的。有听过Uhura不能完成的任务吗？当然没有。  
不过令她欣慰的是，如此废寝忘食的学习总算是有些回报。当她终于进入了班级最优秀的那一档时，Spock教授看她的眼神中多了一些肯定。

“继续保持，Maleth学员。”在一次分发测验成绩之后，Spock冲她点点头。  
而这让她足足开心了两天半。

/

这晚她总算完成了作业，点击发送完成后丢开PADD往床上一躺，而她的室友Joanna则在与朋友们视频。她和Joanna并不是一个系，绿眼睛的女孩修的是病菌与药理学，老爹曾是学校的校医；但她和通信系的姑娘们很熟悉——她们有一个共同的爱好：八卦以及关注和Spock教授一切有关的八卦。

“Jo，你听说了没有，有人拍到了Spock教授的伴侣！”  
“伴侣？”Jo靠在床头，抱着一个巨大的无针注射器抱枕（Maleth想，这一定是她老爹的恶趣味），“说说看？”  
“在论坛的八卦版，有人匿名上传了。但是很模糊，只有一个背影——和Spock教授并肩一起走。”  
“只是并肩一起走而已？这不算什么证据。”  
“并肩走很正常，可是瞧瞧他们的目的地：情人廊！”

他们总爱把学校一条挂满会开紫色小花的藤蔓的长廊叫做情人廊。据说它得到这个名字已经有二十年了。

“你能看出这家伙的性别吗？戴了帽子、穿着长大衣又被花藤挡了大半，什么都看不清啊。”视频里一个女孩子遗憾地说。  
Jo挑了挑眉毛：“男的。”  
“你肯定？怎么看出来的？”  
“就——”Jo顿了顿，“肯定是男的。”

女孩儿如此笃定以至于连对这些本不感兴趣的她都好奇了起来。在Jo结束了视频派对之后，她从床上坐起来：“你是不是认识Spock教授？”  
Jo把无针注射器抱枕拨到一旁，也坐起来，盘腿和她面对面：“为什么这么说？”  
她说不清楚。就只是一种感觉。“我猜的。”  
“你的观察力——”Jo晃晃脑袋，像个老学究，“Maleth亲爱的，你以后一定会成为最棒的通讯官。”  
“你也会成为最优秀的医生。”她真诚地回谢。

接着她被Jo拉去吃宵夜，女孩儿一边啃着烤串一边向她抱怨着，从小到大老爹从来不准许她吃这些东西、永远会念叨里面多多少多少病菌什么的。  
而她却修了病菌学科。奇怪的姑娘。  
她忘记了Jo没有否认她认识Spock教授的事实。等到后来回想起来——Jo说不定还认识Spock教授的伴侣。

/

很久以后她才慢慢发现，很多事情别人的猜测离真相之远差了一个波江星系，但人们还是乐此不疲地去猜来猜去，八卦心理，生物共性。她想。但奇怪的是，当他们面对真相的时候，反应却又出乎意料的平淡。

这天她来迟了，只能坐在教室最后面。上课到一半的时候忽然走进来一个陌生人：他既没有穿着学院任何职工的制服，也没有跟Spock教授打招呼，一件夹克一个娱乐用PADD，就这么大摇大摆、堂而皇之地在教室最后坐下来了。

他看起来不是太年轻，起码有四十岁；但年龄绝不是减分项，他有一头金发和一双迷人的蓝眼睛，年龄甚至让他的吸引力加倍。她有些好奇地望着他，而对方则回了一个大大的微笑和“嘘”的动作，这让女孩子差点红了脸颊：她喜欢金发。  
不过无论如何她也不会忘记这是在课堂上，她有些担心地瞟向Spock教授，不知道教授对一个课程中间的不速之客会作何处理；可是瓦肯人没有丝毫停顿讲着课——对这个闯进来的家伙完完全全熟视无睹。

今天这堂课非常漫长，中间没有休息，而内容又是如此枯燥，很多人听着听着就心不在焉了。她不是很喜欢Surak这个家伙，尽管他领导了瓦肯人走上和平；但他的思想实在是太多了——背诵它们非常艰难。尤其是高立语与现代瓦肯语隶属两种不同的分支，想要分清词与词之间的细微差别实在太过困难。  
但是陌生人看起来……对此游刃有余。

“Ri klau au ik klau tu. （切勿以暴制暴）”Spock教授沉声说，并没有在全息投影上投下这行字。  
“……Nufau au sochya - yi dungi ma tu sochya（报以和平，则得之和平。）”  
她身旁的陌生人低低地、却和教授异口同声念出下半句。

这让她非常、非常惊讶。  
从来没有人能如此轻松地跟得上Spock教授的教学——而他甚至只听了二十分钟不到。  
Maleth开始怀疑自己的瓦肯语水平了。

/

陌生人在离下课还有二十分钟的时候趴在桌子上睡着了（他大概是第一个也是最后一个敢在瓦肯教授课堂上堂而皇之睡觉的家伙）。他的对着窗户那边，没有拉窗帘，阳光给他的面颊镀上一层亮闪闪的暖色。

她努力记着笔记，却捕捉到一个更让她讶异的细节：Spock教授不再同刚开始那样当作这家伙不存在——他会有意无意扫视到最后一排、她的身边——视线落在睡着的陌生人身上。  
那目光……她不知道要怎么形容。即便并没有从她身上拂过，但她的心脏还是微微地颤了一下——可怜的Jo，可怜的八卦小组的姑娘们。

是不是只有望着自己深爱之人，眼神才能够如此温柔？

/

下课之后很快学生们三三两两离开了，而她打算留下来完成实验报告。等到所有人都离开之后，Spock教授才收拾好东西（事实上只有一个PADD）走下讲台，向她——不，向她旁边走来。  
瓦肯人看起来并不避讳她的存在，朝她微微点点头。她很紧张地回了一个小小的笑容，埋下头去在PADD上继续敲打——非礼勿视。

“Ashayam。”Spock轻轻拍了拍他的后背，“你不该在此睡着。”  
（她假装自己没有听到那个如此亲密的称呼）  
陌生人睡眼惺忪地直起身来，声音听上去不甚清醒：“唔唔唔。我睡着了？”  
“是的，20.34分钟之前。”  
“你看见我睡觉啦？我以为你没注意到。”  
“虽然我无需看见，从链接里感觉得到；不过，是的，瓦肯人的视力三倍优越于人类。”  
“好啦好啦，我知道你们啥都厉害，不用每次都这么告诉我。”

余光里陌生人困倦地揉着自己的脸，这是她头一回听见有人用这么轻松随意、甚至带上点撒娇般的亲昵语气同Spock交谈——瓦肯人向来严谨犹如教科书。不用任何人告知，她也猜得到这个金发碧眼的家伙就是此前拍到的、Spock教授的伴侣真身——哇哦，一个毫无逻辑的地球人。她还以为Spock除了教学根本不愿与自由散漫的人类多接触呢。

“你是如何找到我的教室？”  
“我问了Jo，她说她的室友是你的学生，所以……”陌生人摊摊手，接着转过脸朝她笑笑，“对吧？”  
她吓了一跳，完全没能预料到对方早就知道自己——等等，Jo？  
Spock教授顺着视线看了她一眼，很轻很快，目光又转回到爱人身上：“我已知晓。”  
而她感激教授没有盯着自己——如果被这两个人同时注视着，她恐怕自己会被这样的目光烧出个洞来。

“好啦，你总算是下课了，我们可以接上Jo了吧？再多等一会儿Bones又要唠唠叨叨碎碎念了。”  
陌生人伸了个大大的懒腰然后站起来，双手撑在桌子上，前倾在Spock的唇上不轻不重、又很甜蜜地留下一个吻来。而瓦肯人看上去对此没有任何不适。  
是谁告诉她瓦肯人从不在公共场合做出亲密动作的？  
“我想McCoy医生不会乐意听见你这么说他。”Spock答。他看上去心情意外得好——她想，这一切都归功于这个金发人类。

“你很有天赋，一定会是很棒的通讯官。”人类缠上瓦肯人的手指，话锋一转，冲她眨眨眼睛，“Maleth，是不是？我喜欢你的名字。”

Spock低头看了一眼他们相握的手，并且把它们牵得更紧了一些。他抿了抿嘴唇：“你的确非常优秀，保持这样。再见，学员。”

她目送着他们离开，十指相扣向门口走去。她听见人类语调欢欣：“我都不知道什么时候你也会正面夸奖人了，很大的进步，教授。考虑到这个——今晚也许我会给你奖励，Ashayam。”  
她觉得她大概是听到了什么不该听的话，耳根都烧了起来。  
而Spock……Spock教授用他沉稳的声线回答：“我衷心期待着，T’hy’la。”

/

她也喜欢自己的名字。  
Maleth，既是天堂，也是避风港。

她想Spock教授和他的伴侣，于彼此而言一定就是这样的存在吧。  
尽管她与他们仅有一面之缘，但她是如此笃定。

 

FIN


End file.
